


Take My Hand

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, I needed a break from all the angst I’ve been writing, Ice Skating, M/M, Marvin has some trouble showing affection in public, Marvin sucks at Ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Marvin and Whizzer go ice skating





	Take My Hand

“Why did I agree to do this?” Marvin hung onto the wall, trying his best not to slip on the ice. Whizzer bit his lip in a failed attempt not to smile.

“Because I wanted to, and you can’t say no to me.” He stood beside him, significantly more comfortable than Marvin on skates. Marvin smiled.

“You got me there.” He tried to straighten up his back but his foot began to slip causing him to hunch back over and grip to the edge of the rink. Whizzer couldn’t help but laugh, which earned him a glare from Marvin but the look had no real bite to it. “You’re not very helpful.”

“Take my hand.” He reached his hand out to grasp his. Marvin’s hand jumped away at first, he looked around quickly before taking Whizzer’s hand in his. He tried to play off the awkwardness of the situation. He saw the slight hurt in Whizzer’s eyes before he covered it with a smile. “You can take your hand off the wall now, I got you.” Marvin hesitantly took his hand off. He staggered slightly and gripped onto Whizzer’s coat to keep from falling. Whizzer snickered and helped support his lover. Marvin would have been mad if Whizzer didn’t look so damn cute when he laughed, the way he eyes sparkled and his shoulders shook slightly. 

Whizzer took Marvin’s other hand and skated backwards, he pulled Marvin behind slowly, helping him with his balance. “How are you so good at this?”

“I think the real question is how are you so bad?” He teased. 

“Shut up.” 

“You know I love you.” He pulled Marvin a little bit closer.

“I love you too.” Marvin mumbled. “I’m also making a fool out of myself ice skating because I know you love and if that’s not devotion I don’t know what is.”

“I’m swooning.” Whizzer said sarcastically.

“Can we take a little break?” Marvin asked. 

Whizzer grumbled. “We’ve been skating for ten minutes Marvin.”

“I know, but I want to kiss you and if I try on the ice I’ll fall on my ass.” He chuckled awkwardly. Whizzer smirked. 

“I guess we can take a little break,” he let go of Marvin’s hands. “If you can catch me!”


End file.
